


This Love That We Share

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A typical evening in the Poldark household.





	This Love That We Share

"Ross!" Demelza Poldark called for her husband. "I have ye's dinner!"

As usual, Ross had forgotten to bring some bread and cheese with him to the mine for his dinner, so Demelza had made a pork pie for him, wrapped it in some muslin, and walked to the mine with it.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she smiled, turning around in Ross's arms. "Your dinner."

"What have you made me today? I know it is not bread and cheese." He asked.

"Pork pie, ye's favourite." His wife answered him.

"Ah, you know how to satisfy a man-in and of the bedroom." Ross chuckled.

"Ross!" Demelza scolded him with a blush. 

A few hours later...

Ross got home a little early, and made his way into the kitchen, where Demelza was ladling out tomato soup. "Hello, my love."

He smiled at her. "How is our child?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Demelza from behind and dropping a kiss to her neck, smoothing her baby bump. She was five months pregnant with their fourth baby.

"In the finest of 'ealth. They've been kickin' up a storm in me all day."

"Good." Ross chuckled. 

"Call the twins in, will ye?" Demelza asked Ross.

"Of course." He nodded, and went to the back door. "Lucy, Adam, come in for your suppper!"

The six year old twins rushed inside, laughing. They were followed by Minnie, the family's chocolate Labrador puppy.

"Hello, Minnie." Said Candida, picking the little thing up.

Minnie wagged her tail and licked Demelza on the cheek, making everyone laugh.

"She's beautiful, en't she Pa?" Asked Lucy. 

"Who?" Asked Ross.

Demelza looked at Minnie, who wore a dirty pink ribbon around her neck. "Both of us." She decided. 


End file.
